hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Planet Puppy hurricane season
The 2018 Planet Puppy hurricane season was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season ran throughout 2018, though most tropical cyclones typically developed between June and December. The first storm to form was Tropical Storm Alayna which formed on January 4, 2018. The final storm to develop was Hurricane Zena which dissipated on December 27, 2018. The Planet Puppy hurricane basin is strikingly similar to the Atlantic Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. / / / / / / / / / Seasonal Forecasts On December 31, 2017, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its prediction for the 2018 season. It called for 48-54 named storms, 24-29 hurricanes, and 13-27 major hurricanes. That same day, the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency issued a prediction of 50 named storms, 31 hurricanes, and 17 major hurricanes. Seasonal Summary Main List ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/01/2018 till:06/01/2018 color:TS text:Alayna (TS) from:17/01/2018 till:21/01/2018 color:C1 text:Bryan (C1) from:05/02/2018 till:09/02/2018 color:TS text:Cassie (TS) from:13/02/2018 till:22/02/2018 color:C4 text:Dave (C4) from:14/02/2018 till:17/02/2018 color:TS text:Elina (TS) from:19/02/2018 till:27/02/2018 color:C5 text:Franky (C5) from:02/03/2018 till:05/03/2018 color:TS text:Giselle (TS) from:13/03/2018 till:20/03/2018 color:C4 text:Hamm (C4) from:14/03/2018 till:19/03/2018 color:TS text:Ivana (TS) from:02/04/2018 till:05/04/2018 color:TS text:Jeremy (TS) from:14/04/2018 till:19/04/2018 color:C2 text:Kara (C2) from:24/04/2018 till:26/04/2018 color:TS text:Lucas (TS) from:06/05/2018 till:14/05/2018 color:C4 text:Malley (C4) barset:break from:20/05/2018 till:24/05/2018 color:C1 text:Nathan (C1) from:02/06/2018 till:06/06/2018 color:TS text:Oprah (TS) from:11/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:TS text:Petie (TS) from:16/06/2018 till:18/06/2018 color:TS text:Quinta (TS) from:26/06/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:C5 text:Ricardo (C5) from:27/06/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:C2 text:Selena (C2) from:05/07/2018 till:09/07/2018 color:TS text:Tom (TS) from:16/07/2018 till:28/07/2018 color:C4 text:Una (C4) from:24/07/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:C2 text:Vaughn (C2) from:01/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C1 text:Winter (C1) from:04/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:TS text:Xerxes (TS) from:10/08/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:TS text:Yvette (TS) from:16/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C4 text:Zach (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Auxiliary List ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2018 till:01/04/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C1 text:Avery (C1) from:22/08/2018 till:07/09/2018 color:C2 text:Bianca (C2) from:28/08/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C5 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:17/09/2018 till:25/09/2018 color:C2 text:Callie (C5) from:05/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:TS text:Delilah (TS) from:07/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C4 text:Emmy (C4) from:09/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:TS text:Felicity (TS) from:15/09/2018 till:22/09/2018 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:17/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C4 text:Harper (C4) from:18/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:TS text:Idalia (TS) from:23/09/2018 till:03/10/2018 color:C5 text:Jean (C5) from:27/09/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:C4 text:Kelsey (C4) from:30/09/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:C2 text:Lauren (C2) from:02/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:TS text:Mallory (TS) barset:break from:04/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C1 text:Nadia (C1) from:08/10/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:TS text:Opal (TS) from:13/10/2018 till:28/10/2018 color:C5 text:Pam (C5) from:18/10/2018 till:29/10/2018 color:C2 text:Quella (C2) from:25/10/2018 till:07/11/2018 color:C1 text:Ruby (C1) from:01/11/2018 till:07/11/2018 color:TS text:Sadie (TS) from:06/11/2018 till:26/11/2018 color:C4 text:Tiffany (C4) from:13/11/2018 till:21/11/2018 color:TS text:Ursa (TS) from:17/11/2018 till:23/11/2018 color:TS text:Violet (TS) from:24/11/2018 till:06/12/2018 color:C3 text:Winona (C3) from:07/12/2018 till:13/12/2018 color:TS text:Xenia (TS) from:18/12/2018 till:24/12/2018 color:C4 text:Yolo (C4) from:22/12/2018 till:27/12/2018 color:C2 text:Zena (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Systems Tropical Storm Alayna / / / / / /= / / / Hurricane Bryan / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Cassie / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Dave / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Elina / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Franky / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Giselle / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Hamm / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Ivana / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Jeremy / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Kara / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Lucas / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Malley / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Nathan / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Oprah / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Petie / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Quinta / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Ricardo / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Selena / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Tom / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Una / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Vaughn / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Winter / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Xerxes / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Yvette / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Zach / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Avery / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Bianca / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Callie / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Delilah / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Emmy / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Felicity / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Grace / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Harper / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Idalia / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Jean / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Kelsey / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Lauren / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Mallory / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Nadia / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Opal / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Pam / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Quella / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Ruby / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Sadie / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Tiffany / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Ursa / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Violet / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Winona / / / / / / / / / Tropical Storm Xenia / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Yolo / / / / / / / / / Hurricane Zena / / / / / / / / / System Names Main List Auxiliary This is the first auxiliary list with names alternating with boy and girl names. All the girl names are the same with the exceptions of Jessica, Paige, and Tracy, which replaced Jean, Pam, and Tiffany. Retirement On December 28, 2018, the Puppy Hurricane Center retired the names Franky, Hamm, Kara, Malley, Ricardo, Zach, Callie, Emmy, Jean, Kelsey, Pam, Tiffany, and Yolo, respectively. On January 2, 2019, they were subsequently replaced with Fletcher, Harrison, Kayla, Meghan, Russell, Zahir, Courtney, Emerson, Jessica, Katherine, Paige, Tracy, and Yara, respectively. Seasonal Effects (this will be edited soon)